Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks
The Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks are a group of tasks (formerly called Achievement Diaries) released on 14 July 2008 for free players related to Lumbridge and Draynor Village (the Hard tasks were introduced on 7 September 2010). The tasks can be started by speaking to Explorer Jack. You can also claim rewards from him. He can be found north of Lumbridge Castle in a house marked with the task icon on the minimap. The house is just west of the general store. These tasks are slightly different from other tasks in RuneScape, as it is geared towards low to mid-level players, so it is divided into task sets, namely - Beginner Tasks, Easy Tasks, Medium Tasks and Hard Tasks (rather than Easy, Medium, Hard and Elite). There are rewards in gold coins and experience bonuses (total of 12,000 experience points). However, the most significant benefit (for free players) in completing these task sets is getting the Explorer's Ring. The ring is tiered from level 1 to 4 and its abilities increase with each level. After each task set is completed, the ring will be upgraded to the next tier. It is possible to finish other tasks and get the coin rewards, but the lower-level tasks must be completed before the higher-tiered rings and experience lamps will become available. For example, if a player were to complete the Medium Tasks first, Ned would not reward them with the explorer's ring 3 until they had completed the Beginner and Easy task sets. You can use the tables below as checklists to guide you. A walkthrough is also available. To complete the entire Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks (from Beginner to Hard), you will need the stats shown at the right. You also need to be able to kill a Giant rat and Zombie. Skill pures cannot complete 'Ease of Access', 'Blast and Hellfire', and 'Gods, Give Me Strength' due to the 59 Magic and 45 Prayer requirements, limiting them to completion of the Easy Tasks and explorer's ring 2. Note: The Assist System cannot be used for any of these tasks. Temporary boosts can. Items in the toolbelt are not listed. Introductory Tasks These tasks make up the RuneScape Tutorial and are not required to get the rewards. These tasks give 10 - 2560 coins per task as a reward as well as some other starter items. Although listed in the Lumbridge and Draynor task section they are not considered to be part of the task set and therefore are not required to obtain any version of the Explorer's Ring. Beginner Tasks It is recommended to follow the tasks in the order shown below, as it is one of the shortest paths available. Rewards After completing all the tasks, speak to Explorer Jack to claim your reward: * The Explore emote * Antique lamp - 500 experience in the skill of your choice * 10 - 4096 coins per task * Explorer's ring 1, with the following benefits: Easy Tasks Rewards Talk with Bob in Lumbridge for your rewards: * Antique lamp - 1,000 experience in any skill level 30 or higher * 10 - 4,096 coins per task. * Explorer's ring 2, with the following additional benefits: Medium Tasks Rewards Speak to Ned to claim your rewards: * Antique lamp - 1,500 experience in any skill level 35 or higher * 10 - 4096 coins per task * Explorer's ring 3, with the following additional benefits: Hard Tasks Rewards Speak to Ned in Draynor Village to claim your rewards: * Antique lamp - 9,000 experience in any skill level 49 or higher * 10 - 4096 coins per task * Explorer's ring 4, with the following additional benefits: Glitches * Some players were able to use the third ring's teleport option to bring boxing gloves and other items only usable within a Player-owned house, like tea, outside of their house. The glitch could also be used to smuggle Karamjan rum off of Musa Point. This glitch has since been fixed. * If players did not speak to the Guildmaster and ask him about Dragonbreath protection during the Dragon Slayer quest and they had already finished the quest, they were not able to obtain an anti-dragon shield from Duke Horacio and thus the related task could not be completed. This glitch is also now fixed. * There used to be an issue where, if a player reached a certain stage in the Swan Song quest but did not finish it, the Wise Old Man would not be available in Draynor Village to talk to the player about unneeded quest items in their bank, so the related task could not be completed. One workaround was to log into a non-members world to talk to him, but this wasn't completely reliable. With the Spirit of Summer update, Jagex fixed this so the player can now talk to Miss Schism to complete the task. * Incorrectly regarded as a glitch: Many players, while using the explorer's ring, wouldn't get their task list updated even when crafting more than 100 water runes. This is because the built-in possible extra rune bonus when crafting with the ring equipped does not count toward the 100 runes required. To avoid the false-hope, players should attempt this task without the ring equipped. * The Explorer Ring 4 had the ability to High Alch itself for 210 coins, or Low Alch itself for 140 coins. This glitch has been fixed. * When the hard tasks were released, the Explorer's Rings didn't produce extra air, water, earth, or fire runes while runecrafting. This glitch has been fixed. * After the Task Update, the "Are Yew As Fired Up As I Am?" description read "Burn a yew log on the west gatehouse of Lumbridge Castle." However, to complete the task, a yew log needed to be burnt on the east gatehouse. This glitch has been fixed. * When the Hard set of tasks was released, there was a bug where shearing only a certain sheep would update the task. Skill Boosts If skill level is not high enough to complete a certain task, temporary boosts may be available to raise it to allow completion. See the relevant skills for more information. Trivia * It is the only task set which doesn't have elite difficulty. Moreover, it is the only task set which has 'beginner' difficulty. * After the RuneScape High Detail update, players could see the green star in Bob's Brilliant Axes, and near Ned's cabin in Draynor Village. This was later removed by Jagex as they had not released the Lumbridge task set yet. After the full release of Runescape HD, the two green stars reappeared again at Bob's Brilliant Axes and Ned's Cabin. * In the beginner task set, the task of selling a shrimp to the fishing store was added to the original tasks later as the fishing shop was new. However this did not affect people who had already completed the tasks. * The Beginner task list used to say to create the soft clay and pot in the Barbarian Village, since there was no potter's wheel in Draynor Village at the time of the update. However, when a potter's wheel and clay oven was added to Draynor Village, the task was changed so it would fit the area the tasks were supposed to be done in. * Lots of task names refer to popular culture, including: ** The Beginner task 'Hail to the Duke, Baby!' is a nod to the film Army of Darkness, a cult classic. "Hail to the King, Baby" is a infamous line said by the star at the end of the film. This line was also referenced by Duke in the Duke Nukem series of games, along with many other pop culture references. ** The Beginner task 'Shrimpin' aint easy' is a pun on 'Pimpin' aint easy' ** The Easy task 'Berry tasty" is a reference to Strawberry Shortcake, a TV show for kids. The main character of this show, Strawberry, and her friends often use "berry" instead of "very". ** The Beginner task 'Very Potter' sounds like Harry Potter. ** The Easy task 'Draaaaaiiiiiins...' is a modification of 'Braaaaaiiiiiins...', which is commonly said by zombies in various fictional works. ** The Easy task 'Ratatouille' has the same name as the Disney-Pixar film "Ratatouille". ** The Hard Task "Not Waving, But Drowning" has the same name as the most famous poem of the renowned British poet Stevie Smith. * After you have completed all the non-set tasks you will get 177,000 coins , one red dye, one magic staff, 60 air runes, 60 mind runes, 10 cosmic runes, one sapphire amulet and 5 raw herring. * All the non-set tasks don't have to be completed in Lumbridge or Draynor. * "Dual Cabbageway" is a pun on dual carriageway. * The jingle for when you finish a task set is a small section of "Flute Salad" a song that used to play whenever you were in Al Kharid. That track has since been removed. de:Aufgabenliste Lumbridge/Draynor no:Lumbridge and Draynor Diary es:Lumbridge/Draynor Diary nl:Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks Category:Tasks Category:Lumbridge